tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snyphurr Saga
The Snyphurr Saga is a YouTube video series about Snyphurr, a massive, terrifying abomination which interacts with several TF2 Freaks. It was started by CloverNoodle. Plot overview Snyphurr 0 Doc Jarate places a wounded BLU Sniper on a strange machine and with the help of his Pyro minions turns him into Snyphurr. When he tries to establish his authority over the freshly created abomination, a BLU Vagineer steals the bugle designed to control Snyphurr and runs away. Snyphurr A RED Scout is seen doing nothing more than staring walleyed at the sun in ctf_2fort. Suddenly, the Bugler appears out of nowhere and shouts a Vaginese speech. The RED Scout gets angry, but the Bugler continues. Once finished, a rope comes out of his mouth and reaches the sky. It falls down with a bugle attached, which the Bugler uses to call a gigantic Sniper torso-monster, Snyphurr. The Scout, confused about this, is challenged by Snyphurr who, after pointing his body at him, releases his deformed, fleshless head and petrifies the Scout. The Bugler and Snyphurr converse before Snyphurr flies away. Snyphurr 2 A drunkish RED Demoman walks in ctf_2fort, and then notices the petrified Scout. He is challenged by the Bugler, who summons Snyphurr again. The cocky Demoman attempts to attack him, but Snyphurr grabs the Demo, puts him on top of the RED base and turns him into stone. Snyphurr 3 A RED Heavy and Medic wander around aimlessly speaking nonsense. They suddenly stop after noticing the two petrified bodies. The BLU Vagineer finds them, and once again summons Snyphurr who tries to petrify the Medic, but Heavy sacrifices himself to save his comrade. Snyphurr 4 The Medic is eventually petrified and thrown into the RED base, where he collides with a RED Engineer, who notices the Bugler and Snyphurr's conversation. The engineer goes to see what is happening, and the BLU Vagineer promptly vagifies him. However, the now RED Vagineer confronts the BLU one, and the Bugler sends Snyphurr to finish the RED Vagineer off. However, the RED Vagineer unexpectedly sprouts a bugle out of his anus and with it calls a deformed, gigantic RED Spy, Sphai, who counters Snyphurr. Snyphurr 5 Snyphurr is blown off by Sphai, and the two engage in a heated duel as the two Vagineers watch in amusement. However, Sphai eventually gains the upper hand in the battle and leaves Snyphurr knocked off. Sphai attacks the Bugler, who deflates and seemingly disappears under his gaze. Sphai's Summoner tries to grab the Bugler's bugle, but is suddenly struck by an arrow, which then turns him into a normal Engineer again. Doc Jarate is revealed, and he promptly uses his Crossbow to revert Sphai to normal as well. As Doc Jarate prepares to kill the two surprised mercenaries, Weaselcake arrives and decides to take him on. Snyphurr 6 Doc Jarate sends Snyphurr to fight Weaselcake and the two have a hard, intense battle. Snyphurr manages to knock Weaselcake into a wall and prepares to deliver his petrifying stare, however Weaselcake manages to reflect the attack and turn Snyphurr into stone. As he heals himself, Weaselcake decides to confront Doc Jarate but he is instantaneously hit by the Doc's arrow, which turns him into a normal Sniper. Doc Jarate reveals that Weaselcake is, in fact, Snyphurr's estranged brother. Somewhere else, the Bugler respawns and looks at the petrified Medic, who is suddenly returned to normal. After this, the BLU Vagineer disappears. The Medic reminisces about recent happenings and, worried about the Heavy, starts to look for him. Snyphurr 7 The RED Medic, Engineer and Spy witness as Doc Jarate orders Snyphurr to finish off Weaselcake. However, they are stopped by the timely arrival of a mysterious group of mercenaries known as Team Shadow. Weaselcake regains his abilities and, together with the newcomers, takes on Doc and Snyphurr. After a brief but intense battle, Weaselcake releases his full power and seemingly defeats both his opponents. Meanwhile, as all the victims of Snyphurr return to normal, the Bugler observes them from far away, holding the eponymous device in his hand. Snyphurr 8 The Bugler is about to summon Snyphurr, but hesitates and reminisces the Monster's defeat at the hands of Weaselcake and Team Shadow. He is then interrupted by a RED Pyro who challenges him to a duel. At the same time a BLU Soldier witnesses the rise of Doc Spyrate in the sewer of the BLU's fort. Pyro knocks back the Bugler, who eventually decides to call Snyphurr. Weaselcake attempts to fight him once again, but is quickly frozen by the Bugler, who then orders the flying abomination to teleport him to cp_badlands. Weaselcake thaws out and notices that the two Monsters are gone, much to his chagrin. Doc Spyrate, who has observed the recent events, converts his new body into a robotic form and teleports to capture the Bugler. Snyphurr 9 The Bugler summons the Snyphurr, who promptly petrifies a BLU Demoman. Weaselcake appears and once again engages the abomination. Snyphurr uses his Stone Gaze, which Weaselcake reflects at the Bugler. Then, Weaselcake tries to retrieve the Bugle, but is attacked by Doc Spyrate's heavily modified sentry gun. Snyphurr 10 Doc Spyrate fends off Weaselcake and steals the Bugle for himself. He proceeds to summon Snyphurr, whom he orders to teleport both of them to a mountain laboratory. Doc lures the abomination into a machine that reverts him into a Sniper and then stores him in a small grenade-like container. Weaselcake returns and, after discovering the fate of his long-lost brother, unleashes his fury on Doc Spyrate. He destroys the Doc's new body with his Inflation ability and comes back to the capsule which contains his brother. Meanwhile, the jar left after Spyrate's explosion spontaneously regenerates the Doc's mechanical Medic body, which emits a sinister laugh, revealing that he is still alive. List of Episodes (Note: All of these videos have been either removed, lost or privated with the exception of Snyphurr returns, Snyphurr 7: Brotherly Bloodshed and Snyphurr, the latter being reuploaded) #Snyphurr 0 (Prequel) #Snyphurr (Reupload) #Snyphurr returns #The Third Coming of Snyphurr #Snyphurr 4: Day of Reckoning #Snyphurr 5: Secrets Revealed ##Snyphurr 5: The God of Snyphurrs (Discarded) #Snyphurr 6: The Revenge of Many #Snyphurr 7: Brotherly Bloodshed ##Snyphurr 7: Epilogue (Addition) ##Snyphurr 7: The End (Discarded) #Snyphurr 8: The Legend Lives On #Snyphurr 9: Power of the Vagineer #Snyphurr 10: Demise of Two Category:YouTube videos